Askew
by Akakata7
Summary: Matthew is the new kid and has never heard of the infamous Bad Touch Trio before. He accidentally sits at their table, sparking a whole chain of events that would change his life forever... And cause much of his suffering. Gakuen AU. Rated T for swears. This is going to be one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch was always an infamous time at Heta High School.

It always started with exhausted high school students filing into the enormous room that could easily fit well over two hundred chattering kids. Everyone sat at their designated tables, which were usually enforced by the Bad Touch Trio.

The Bad Touch Trio consisted of three 'popular' seniors that nobody wanted to mess with: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The whole student body knew these three for being brash, capricious and dogmatic. Gilbert was an obnoxious self-proclaimed Prussian albino who constantly harassed his classmates. Francis was known for being a French pervert who would sleep with anybody and everybody. Antonio was painfully oblivious to everything around him and often went with what the first two decided on.

When the Bad Touch Trio entered the lunchroom filled with anarchy, many people would immediately turn silent until they sat down at their table. Most students were careful; about what was said in the presence of the irascible albino and his friends, as they frequently liked to initiate a food fight. Everybody at Heta High School knew not to mess with the notorious Bad Touch Trio.

Everybody except one Matthew Williams.

Matthew liked to think he was more level-headed than his idiotic twin brother known as Alfred F. Jones. Alfred always called himself the 'hero' and constantly overshadowed the passive-aggressive Canadian. He was always invisible to everyone or mistaken for his out-going brother and beaten up for it.

Quietly, Matthew had bought his lunch (pancakes with plenty of maple syrup) and sat down at a completely empty table. Nobody noticed him anyways, and his brother's table had been filled. With meticulous hands, Matthew began to slice his pancakes into bite-sized pieces. He didn't notice the looming shadow that would eventually be the cause of all of his suffering.

"Who the hell are you?"

Matthew didn't look up. After all, nobody ever noticed him and he could easily hear bits and pieces of random conversation.

A pair of calloused hands slammed a plate down in front of the Canadian who immediately glanced up. His wide violet eyes met with stunning red ones as the cafeteria fell quiet once again and Matthew began to realize the gravity of the situation he had unknowingly placed himself in.

"I said... Who the hell are you?" Gilbert Beilschmidt was not pleased. Not at all. He was flanked by the remaining two members of the Bad Touch Trio who were each pulling along another teenager. Matthew recognized them; the strict student council president and former delinquent Arthur Kirkland and an ill-tempered Italian known as Lovino Vargas.

The Canadian gulped. Before he could speak, however, he was cut-off.

"Isn't he Alfred Jones? The new kid?" Antonio happily asked, clutching 'his' Lovino.

Gilbert's blazing irises narrowed even more. "The new kid? What the _hell_are you doing at our table?"

Frantically, Matthew shook his head. "N-No! I'm-"

"AH! Is that you, mon Matthieu?" The blonde sophomore stiffened as a familiar Frenchman wrapped his arms around Matthew for a hug (read: grope) after releasing one furious Arthur. "I haven't seen you in forever! How long has it been?"

"Francis... Let go of me. Now."

The intractable Prussian growled, eyes still locked on the struggling to escape teenager.

"Ohonhonhon~! Of course I do! This is mon petit Matthieu, my sweet cousin!"

Arthur snatched Matthew from Francis' grip and jabbed his finger into his kidnapper's chest angrily. "Don't you dare touch me again, frog! And leave, er..."

"Matthew."

"Yes, leave Matthew alone!"

Francis pouted. "Mon lapin, Matthieu is my family! You cannot forbid me to see him!"

"Fusosososo~ I didn't know you were cousins~!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard! Fucking idiota! Let me go!"

"Ah, mi Lovi~ I do not think so!" The Spaniard snuggled into the squirming Italian who turned red (like a tomato much to Antonio's delight).

"Actually, he–"

"Cousin or not..." Francis was interrupted and everyone turned back to Gilbert, his voice echoing throughout the room. He was barely able to abstain himself from blowing his temper. Barely. He hated to be redundant, and this kid was pushing his luck. "Why. Are. You. Sitting. Here!"

It wasn't a question.

"E-Eh, I didn't have anywhere to sit and this table was free, so..."

Lovino, Arthur and Antonio gaped at the reticent Canadian and Francis looked worried about his cousin. Gilbert stared. The whole room held its breath in anticipation as they waited for the Canadian's inescapable fate that was bound to happen.

Matthew simply cocked his head to the side, not realizing he had just put himself in even more trouble than before.

"You've... never heard of the Bad Touch Trio before?"

The Canadian shook his head, desperately searching for a way to placate the albino. "No, I–"

Collective gasps resounded and Matthew squeaked as he found himself grabbed by the front of his shirt and snarling in his face.

But before Gilbert could begin to throttle the sophomore, a slice of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese flew through the air and effectively hit the Prussian albino directly on the left side of his face.

There was a moment of deadly tension. Then all hell broke loose.

Growling, Gilbert grabbed his previously forgotten lunch and leapt up onto the table. He then hurled the plate towards the direction the pizza came from and food was flying.

Matthew was in awe as he watched the Bad Touch Trio disappeared under the cover of greasy cafeteria food. He glanced over to Arthur who was watching in disdain with calculating emerald eyes and Lovino who was helpless as he was dragged into the food fight by Antonio.

He was about to walk over to the scowling Brit when he was suddenly grabbed and found himself being tugged towards the exit of the lunchroom and out to the empty hallway. He struggled, trying to shout but his captor covered his mouth. He was tempted to bit the hand when a familiar voice sounded.

"Mattie, it's me!"

His eyes widened as he was released and found himself face to face with his twin's grinning face. "A-Al?"

Alfred gave a thumbs up and winked. "That's me! The hero! Hahaha!"

Matthew stared, uncomprehending. Then, it clicked. "Wait, was that you?"

"Huh? Of course it's me? I'm right in front of you!"

"No! I mean, who started the food fight!"

"Oh yeah! That was me! AKA, the hero!"

"But why?"

"Dude, what do ya mean? I couldn't let my little bro get pummeled! Who would make me such awesome pancakes?"

Matthew rolled his eyes at his oblivious brother that was so... _American_, it hurt. Despite being twins and born in America, Matthew declared himself Canadian after their parents divorced; their father staying in America and their mother moving to Canada, taking Matthew. It was also why they were so close – being apart for several years caused them to miss each other greatly, and now that they were reunited, they spent much of their time together."Al, we're twins."

"So what? I was born first! So I'm older!"

"By four minutes!"

"Ah, don't sweat the details, Mattie! Now let's blow this popsicle stand and go to Micky D's!"

"You and... Urgh, no. I'll pass."

"Why? McDonald's is awesome! Hamburgers are awesome! America is awesome! I'm awesome! Besides, I chucked my pizza at the freaky jackass that was about to punch your face in."

Matthew wanted to argue (but if he did, he'd end up wasting three hours on a useless rant), but his passive side won.

"...Fine."

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"I still can't believe you did that... We only started coming to school here yesterday! We don't want to make any enemies, Al."

"Nah, who cares? 'Sides, I need some excitement in my life. There's always a villain to face the hero!"

Matthew felt a headache beginning to form. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>One very angry Gilbert Beilschmidt growled as he splashed water onto his face, washing pizza sauce among other various things off. He was usually smirking in victory by now, but not today. "Nobody messes with the awesome me!"<p>

Francis coughed pointedly, attempting to dry his gold and wavy hair delicately with a paper towel. "The Bad Touch Trio, mon cher?"

Antonio chuckled lightly from the corner he was casually leaning against. He loved spending time with Gilbert and Francis. Their friendship had lasted over the years – ever since preschool.

"Ja, ja... Nobody messes with the awesome Bad Touch Trio." The albino corrected himself. He narrowed his red irises in the mirror and stared into them. "This calls for revenge."

Francis was startled. "Against Matthieu?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and gave his friend a look. "No, the lunch lady. What the fuck do you think? Yes, him!"

The blonde senior sighed. "He barely moved here, Gilbert." _Besides, aren't you rushing into this? It's ignorant and stupid to want revenge over something like this…. _He wanted to say, but kept quiet.

"Then I suppose he'll be getting the fucking awesomest welcome of the century."

The Spaniard's bright green eyes lit up excitedly, interest peaked. The Frenchman's cerulean ones observed warily. A cocky smirk slowly appeared on the Prussian's face as he tightly clenched his fist in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-edited. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

"...Hello?"

Alfred and Matthew entered their new dormitory, the former rather obnoxiously and the latter quite timidly. They had already been to the dorm to drop off their bags before school that morning, but there had been no sign of their fellow dorm mates. The twins didn't have the slightest idea who they were, but they did know that it was four people to a dorm.

Alfred had specially requested he and Matthew be put in the same one, and the school obliged easily. Heta was a private high school solely for LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) people. Apparently most of the students were from various countries around the world or were American but were from a multi-cultural family. The staff was easy going and often agreed to the students' requests (as long as they were reasonable).

The community was friendly and consisted of a small population of about two hundred kids. There weren't many problems that the teachers had to deal with except for a few occasional pranks and a certain infamous trio causing food fights. (Lately, however, the teachers had been keeping a careful watch on the seniors.)

It was nice to know that some people in the world truly thought everyone should be equal and respected teenagers' choices about their sexuality. Matthew and Alfred had dealt with more than enough bullying and harassment from their old schools.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning:<p>

_"Yo! Anyone here?" Alfred shouted into his brother's ear. His voice echoed throughout the small building._

_Matthew winced and quickly slammed the building's door shut. "Not so loud, Al!"_

_The extroverted twin shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, Mattie. Just kinda excited, y'know?"_

_"Yeah." A small smile graced the Canadian's lips before he looked around. It was a two story building, with a neat, organized kitchen and a door that lead to the restroom on the first floor. There was another slot after that probably led to the basement._

_The pair climbed the stairs and when they reached the top, Alfred gaped in amazement._

_"Holy shit, Mattie! Look at this! It's just like a hotel or something!"_

_Matthew scanned the corridor. Indeed, there was a long stretch of doors, each numbered 26 to 50 neatly, odds on the right, evens on the left._

_Alfred bounced past rooms happily, swinging their bags around like it was nothing._

_"Al! You passed our room... We're number 42."_

_"HAHAHA! I totally knew that." Alfred quickly backed up._

_Matthew rolled his eyes and unlocked Room 42 with the key he had been given by the school. He pushed the door open timidly. "Excuse us..."_

_"What are ya doin', Mattie? This is our room, too! We don't need to be polite in our own home!"_

_"No, Al, we do..."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says common sense." Matthew muttered._

_Alfred ignored him and the brothers entered the room. It was dark._

_"There must be a light here somewhere..." Matthew felt around the wall for one and found it easily. He flicked it on._

_There were two bunk beds, one on the right and one on the left. The right side was completely clean while the left was definitely occupied. There were books stacked neatly by the side of a full bookcase, and strangely, the top bed didn't seem to be used. The bottom was made perfectly, but not folded like the other three beds._

_There were four desks, two side by side in front of the beds. In between the heads of the beds, there was a big, brown bureau. Its drawers were closed and there was a picture frame sitting on top of it, along with a calmly ticking clock._

_Matthew would've looked around more, but sadly there was no time. His eyes widened when he read the clock's hands._

_"AL!" He screeched, but it sounded like he was speaking at a regular tone. "It's 7:56! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_

_Alfred yelped as he dropped the bags on his toes and his brother began dragging him away. "OW!"_

_"Come on! Move it, Alfred!" Matthew slammed the door behind them and pulled the American down the hallway._

_"Alright, alright! Calm down, bro! You're getting hysterical-"_

_"NO. I REFUSE TO BE LATE ON OUR FIRST DAY! LET'S GO!"_

_Alfred groaned. His twin was acting like he was in hockey mode. There would be no escaping his wrath now. "I'm going, sheesh!"_

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Matthew and Alfred entered their dorm room, courtesy of Matthew's key. Alfred had already lost his.<p>

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" Alfred's voice echoed throughout the room and his brother cringed as he flicked the light switch.

"Al..."

"What?"

Matthew sighed and glanced around. Again, it seemed that no one was there.

He walked over to the bookshelf, scanning the titles. There was quite a bit of Shakespeare, the whole Sherlock Holmes series, Arsène Lupin and others. One book in particular was sticking out a bit on the shelf level with the Canadian's head.

Matthew took it out and read the title aloud. "'Romeo and Juliet'?"

Next to him, Alfred made a face. "Isn't that Shakerpierce?"

"Shakespeare."

"That's what I said!"

Matthew placed the book back where he found it. "Anyways, it looks like our dorm mates aren't here... Again. But then again, the school day only recently ended."

The other pouted. "Aw, I wanted to meet them now!" Then he straightened up after a moment, his sky blue eyes alit with mischief. "Let's look under their beds!"

He dove underneath the bunk to the left and disappeared, leaving his brother to protest. "Al, wait!"

He was about to grab for Alfred when the door swung open behind him.

"Bloody frog, get off me!"

"Ohonhonhon... Non, mon petit lapin, it is time we have some fun, oui?"

Matthew froze in his place as he recognized the last voice very well, not daring to breathe.

"Sod off-" Arthur Kirkland stopped abruptly, realizing there was a strange presence.

"Quoi? Is something wrong?" Francis looked around his boyfriend and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. He gasped. "Mathieu!"

"F-Francis?"

"AGH!" As if on cue, a high-pitched shriek rang out from underneath the bed and there was a loud thump.

Matthew instantly crouched down and blindly grabbed for his brother. "Al!"

Francis smirked while Arthur looked lost. "What the bloody hell is happening here?"

Alfred rolled out from below the bed with Matthew's help. Then he saw Francis.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude?" he exclaimed, pointing.

"Moi?"

"And don't go all French on me, cuz! I know you can speak English without the French accent perfectly well!"

Arthur scowled at the loud American, not at all worried at what the other could've seen. Not at all. "Why were you underneath my bed, wanker? Would someone explain to me what's going on?" He rounded on Francis. Alfred was a mix between shock and disbelief that the bed he'd been under wasn't his perverted cousin's. "Frog!"

"Ah, mon petit lapin, this is Mathieu and Alfred! Mes petites cousins! Do you not remember sweet Mathieu?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. 'Little rabbit'?

"We met earlier–"

"You!"

Matthew was interrupted by Alfred who finally glanced at Arthur and was gasping. He pointed dramatically at the Brit. "You!" He repeated.

The student council president's (enormous) eyebrows twitched. "You're from before..."

Matthew stared confusedly and Francis chuckled. "Oh, mon cher, Alfred is who you were talking about?"

"What, gossiping about me already? Man, I'm popular! It's only my first day here too!"

The Canadian sighed. "Al, that's probably not a good thing..." Francis began ruffling Alfred's hair so Matthew turned to Arthur. _...His eyebrows really _are_ huge... _"Uh, nice to meet you formally, eh? I'm Matthew Williams."

"Arthur Kirkland." He held out his hand expectantly and Matthew took it. Arthur nodded approvingly. "Nice to see someone around here has good manners and acts like a well-behaved human being."

"Hey!" Alfred protested, pulling away from Francis's grip (and most likely groping hands). Arthur rolled his eyes.

"First impressions are important, lad. Your brother at least had the decency, unlike you this morning."

"What did he say?" Matthew asked, dreading the answer.

Francis laughed, patting a pouting Alfred's hair affectionately. "He called Arthur's eyebrows 'humongous furry caterpillars that died and fossilized' above his eyes."

"Without even a greeting," Arthur added, huffing. Matthew groaned at his brother's lack of tact.

"Al, seriously, why would you say that?"

"But they do look like humongous caterpillars–"

"Anyways," The Brit interrupted, unwilling to hear the description again, "why are you here? To visit the fr– er, Francis?"

"Nope!" Alfred flashed a grin." We're your new roommates!" He added a thumbs up sign for emphasis.

Silence. Arthur looked horrified. Francis looked torn between being pleased and slight disappointment.

"How unfortunate! You won't be able to be as loud now, mon cher!"

"B-Belt up, frog!" Arthur hissed, slapping his hand on his forehead and muttered, "Bollocks! I can't believe I forgot..."

Matthew blushed and Alfred looked slightly disgusted. "I saw those... _things _under the bed." He shuddered. "Never again..."

The Brit grew bright red and looked absolutely mortified. Before Francis could say anything, he slapped his hand across the Frenchman's mouth. "A-Anyways, have you two situated yourselves?"

Matthew shook his head and started to answer when Alfred easily overpowered his voice. He pointed towards the two large bags they had abandoned earlier. "Nope! We just got here, like, a few minutes ago, dude. And we didn't have time this morning 'fore school, so..."

Arthur's expression grew annoyed at the American's carefree way of speaking and Francis took the chance to wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

Matthew watched in curious fascination as his cousin's boyfriend flushed, but didn't bat the Frenchman away like before and even removed his hand. Francis lovingly nuzzled his chin on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur attempted to retain his straight posture.

_I wish someone would be that loving to me someday, _Matthew thought wistfully.

"Ew." Alfred made a face.

He glanced over. "Too mushy for you?"

"Uh, yeah, bro. Look at 'em! They're making kissy faces at each other!"

"You sure you aren't jealous?"

"Yeah – Wait, what?" Alfred lightly punched his brother's shoulder. Matthew winced and rubbed the spot. Alfred really didn't know his own strength. "You know I'm not, Mattie! ...'Sides, I wouldn't want a relationship like that..."

"Oh? Petit Alfred has romantic preferences?" gasped Francis mockingly, listening in on the twins' conversation.

"Shut up, Franny." The American grumbled, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Matthew smiled knowingly.

There was an awkward silence and Arthur coughed, finally pushing Francis off. "We seem to keep straying from the main topic. These two beds are, obviously, yours." He gestured to the bunk beds on the right.

"Oh, great," said Matthew. "Thank you."

"What bed d'ya want, bro? 'Cause I want the top!"

"Go ahead." Matthew smiled at his brother's eagerness. Francis smirked at the word 'top' and Arthur elbowed him in the gut. Hard.

"Ow!"

Alfred grinned and tossed his bag on the top bunk and his twin's bag on the bottom one. "So! ...Uh, what do we do now?"

"Well, it's approximately 2:45." Arthur had pulled out a pocket watch. It was gold colored and in pristine condition, from what Matthew could tell. "By now, I'm usually studying and doing my homework."

"Whoa, what? You do your work this early?" Alfred's eyes were wide and unbelieving. Matthew had to agree with his brother on this one though – who came home from school and immediately started working?

The Brit huffed. "Of course, git! It's much more efficient as all the information is still fresh in my mind and–"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point. So, Franny, what's there to do around here?"

Francis practically had to hold his boyfriend back. "Well, have you been given a tour around the campus yet?"

"Nope!"

"We've just been walking around and asking people for directions when needed." Matthew explained.

"Then perhaps it is time to show you fully around Heta." He said with a wink. "I am sure you two will enjoy your stay here!"

"Don't make it sound like it's a hotel, wanker," muttered Arthur, walking over to the desk closest to them on the left. He set his bag down and began to search through it for something.

"Man, Franny, you sure know how to pick your boy toys!" Alfred observed with a playful grin. His cousin chuckled in amusement and his twin facepalmed. Arthur twitched.

"I can hear you, git!"

"I know. Why else would I say it so loudly?" The American asked innocently. Francis had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from guffawing.

Arthur leaped out of seat and stormed over. But before he could violently lash out at Alfred, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" The Brit called, glaring at Alfred. He and Francis snickered and Matthew sighed. _How am I even related to these two?_

Arthur opened the door. His gaze immediately hardened with disdain. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. It's been five months. Sorry guys. I decided that I'm going to attempt to finish this fic (as I do have a plan), but it'll probably take a while... But you'll be in for one hell of a ride. (If you can ignore the crappy writing, that is...) So. Yeah. Enjoy, I guess.<strong>

**A warning: There will be a LOT of pairings. I plan to have a lot of fun with this, so they'll also be hinting at other pairings as well...**

**Oh! I also re-did Chapter 1 as it did suck... And it was horrible and there was plenty of typos, so I fixed it. Possibly re-read it...? **

**And I was really surprised at the how many people read this. Thanks guys! **

**Also, if you spot any typos, mistakes or have any constructive criticism, please let me know! ^^ Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is most certainly not mine.**

**Warning: Language. **

* * *

><p>"привет, comrade. I wanted to tell you that someone in your room is being obnoxiously noisy and he needs to shut up before I make him, дa?"<p>

Arthur scowled. Ivan Braginsky was a hulking junior hailing from Russia with purple eyes and a creepy smile. Many students were afraid of him (for good reasons). Ivan had a… _tendency, _Arthur had decided, to intimidate the whole student population. He still wasn't quite sure if it was on purpose or accidental. It was more likely the former, but Arthur didn't want to make assumptions. However, as the junior class president, Arthur was required to keep balance within the school body.

"I think not." He said simply. "Now, I ask that you leave."

He started to shut the door, but before he could, a large foot was placed in the doorway. "Kolkolkol… No, comrade, I do not think that is a good idea."

"Hey, what's the matter, dude?" asked Alfred right from behind Arthur, startling him.

"Bloody git!" He snapped, whirling around. Honestly, what was wrong with this boy? "Don't do that!"

"Oh? Who is this, comrade Arthur?" While the Brit had been distracted, Ivan had managed to open the door completely. He was smiling his trademark creepy smile.

"Nobody–"

"Alfred F. Jones at your service!" Alfred introduced himself with a grin, stepping in from of Arthur. "I'm new 'round here."

"I can tell, comrade Alfred. Rather obviously as you clearly do not know who I am, дa?"

Alfred's expression distorted into annoyance and he studied the other. "'Comrade' and 'da'… Aha!" It changed again to realization. He pointed a finger accusingly and ended up stabbing Ivan's chest. "You're a commie!"

"Cher…" Alfred barely registered the muttered French and exasperated sighs from behind him. This guy was definitely Communist. He could tell!

"Kolkolkol… What did you just say?" Ivan leaned down, leering at the American. He stared into big blue eyes.

"I said, you're a commie! What, are you deaf too?"

Ivan 'kol'd louder and Arthur groaned. "Alfred, you bloody idiot, shut the hell up!"

"What? Why? He's Russian! And all Russian's are evil and spies!"

At times, Matthew wondered how stupid and oblivious his twin could be. Alfred had done some pretty ridiculous things when they were younger, and it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. _But really, accusing a stranger like that… _"Al, Russia's not Communist anymore."

"That's just what he _wants_ you to think, Mattie! It's all a part of the commies' master plan!" said Alfred, jabbing the Russian's chest repeatedly.

"Stop that." Ivan caught the hand, and, for the slightest moment, hesitated. The hand radiated warmth and he could _feel_ it pulsing blood through its veins. It was full of life and heat.

Alfred wrenched his hand away from the Russian's and glared. Seriously, what the hell was this guy's problem? "Don't touch me!"

Ivan giggled, entertained. This… Alfred, was warm and now that he took a closer look, beautiful, like a sunflower. He reached towards the sun, and always seemed to turn in the direction of where the sunlight was. "You were touching me first, подсолнечник."

Wrinkling his face in confusion at the Russian language, Alfred was beginning to get a bit creeped out. Sure, he knew some pretty weird people, but this guy was just… freaky. And not just because he was Russian and obviously communist, but that definitely played a big part. He could tell just by looking at his light blonde hair and purple eyes. No one had purple eyes! (Well, Matthew had purplish-blue eyes. But that didn't count.) "That's different!"

"You are being a hypocrite, дa?"

"No, shut up!"

"Now that I take a closer look at your face," he leaned in for emphasis, forcing the American to take a step back. "You are the one who started the food fight, correct?"

Francis turned his attention from Ivan to his younger cousin. _I knew it was ridiculous of Gilbert to try and get revenge against poor Mathieu_, he thought to himself. Despite the probability that Alfred had most likely been trying to help his brother, he didn't realize that he had made the situation worse.

Alfred felt Arthur radiating disapproval. _What's it to him anyways?_ "Look, big guy, it's none of your business, so get the fuck out of my dorm!"

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed angrily as he pulled on Alfred's sleeve, but it sounded more like a kitten growling pitifully. He wanted to smack his twin and teach him polite manners. However, as much as he desperately wanted to, he hated violence. Unless, that is, it was during a hockey game and the other team was picking a fight.

Luckily, Arthur decided to intervene before Ivan decided to punch Alfred or do… _worse _things. He was sure Toris Lorinaitis and his siblings could speak from experience, but that wasn't relevant at the moment. And as much as the idiot deserved it, Arthur was the student body president of the junior class and he could not stand by as a fight started. He placed a firm hand on the sophomore's shoulder. "Ivan, I think you've overstayed your visit."

There was a tense pause. Ivan and Alfred were glaring at each other stonily, neither willing to surrender and move first. Matthew let go of Alfred's shirt, and fell back next to Francis who was watching the whole scene with calculating eyes.

Arthur coughed. "It's time you left." The words were hard-edged and Ivan knew he had to do what the Brit said.

"Thank you." Ivan merely smiled. "I will be back." He retreated into the hallway, his weird purple eyes never leaving Alfred's blue ones.

"…You better not!" He lamely shouted, snapping out of a trance he hadn't realized he had been in. He slammed the door and turned around to face his dorm mates. "The hell…"

"Frankly, you're very fortunate, git," Arthur informed him, his green irises piercing his. _Man, what's with everyone and staring into my eyes today? _Normally, Alfred would wave it off as them being awestruck with his charms, but Ivan was way too creepy and Arthur was too stuck up and dating _Francis_ of all people. "to only get away with a few words and a warning."

"Why?" questioned Matthew with a worried expression. Francis wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It seemed that both of the twins had already gotten themselves into heaps of trouble by messing with the wrong people, and it was only their first day! _If only you knew, petit oiseau…_ Sooner or later he would, and Francis had sworn to Gilbert he wouldn't say anything to Matthew. "What does he usually do?"

"Typically, cher, he ends up bullying and traumatizing his victims. He can be rather violent and rumors say that he carries around a pipe with him." The Frenchman said in a hushed tone, glancing around like Ivan was still there and could hear them. Of course, it was more for show and to scare his cousin, but it was essentially true.

Arthur was not amused as Matthew squeaked. Alfred didn't look fazed, not really paying attention. He elbowed his boyfriend and was satisfied at the yelp of pain. "He had more trouble last year, but he's been better recently. He did, however, have a very rough childhood and is often lonely. Everyone is wary of him and keeps their distance."

Matthew's look of terror melted into one of sympathy. "That's terrible! _Nobody_ tries to befriend him?" He sounded like he truly didn't believe it, despite all of them having mutual thoughts of the Russian.

"None. Only his family and the few he coerces into being his 'friends' are his company."

"Big whoop," muttered Alfred, not really caring. "He's a freak, so stay away from him, Mattie."

"Your sarcasm is showing, cher." Francis dryly noted. If he remembered correctly, his young cousin was never usually cold to anyone. Ivan must have really bothered him, unless… Well, that was highly doubtful. _But he _does_ seem like the type to be in a love-hate relationship…_

"I-I wouldn't go near him anyways!" Matthew shuddered, successfully wary of Ivan.

"Good, lad," Arthur straightened his posture and strode over to his desk. "Keep it that way. Now, it's approximately the time I should be completing my homework. You're welcome to procrastinate as the frog tends to do, or get the work out of your way. It's entirely your choice." He sat down in his chair and resumed searching for his English notebook.

"I do not procrastinate! Anyways, I do have somewhere I need to be, so I shall be back later. Au revoir, mes chéris!" Francis suddenly announced, and disappeared through the door quickly.

"Uh… What about that tour…?" Alfred asked the spot where his relative had formerly been occupying. Matthew looked over to Arthur for help.

"…Hmph." The Brit opened his notebook and flipped through it. "He's probably off to hang out with Gil and Antonio, the idiots…"

"They wouldn't happen to be the two from earlier during lunch, would they?" questioned Matthew, interest piqued. If he was to stay at the school the rest of his high school career, he might as well find out as much as he could now about whom else he should watch out for.

"Er… Yes, in fact." In a way, Arthur didn't feel… exactly comfortable, for some reason, talking about the Bad Touch Trio. "Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Two blokes you want to stay from, Maddox."

"My name is Matthew…"

"Oh, my apologies, lad. But stay as far as you can from them, understand? Especially after this afternoon."

"But Mattie didn't _do_ anything!" protested Alfred.

"He sat at their table. That was enough." He shifted awkwardly in his chair as if he was uncomfortable.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be the student council president or something?" snapped Alfred, marching over to the desk.

"I am the student council president of the junior class, git, now belt up!" Was the hissed reply.

"W-Wait… Who are they, though? Some really popular kids or something?" Matthew laughed nervously, not liking the tension between his brother and their new roommate.

"Basically. It's like they're untouchable; except for a few who have managed to… well, let's say, _tame_ them. Yes, that's a rather good term to describe the situation." Arthur nodded to himself, satisfied.

"So whoever can hand their asses to them? 'Cause I can sure do that–"

"No, Alfred, that's not it. It's more complicated than that. Take Elizabeta for instance."

Matthew tilted his head to the side, curious. "Who is that?"

"Elizaveta Héderváry; treasurer of the senior class and president of the…" He sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache steadily approaching. "President of the Yaoi Fangirl Club, or the YFC for short."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Basically her, along with most of the female student population and a few of the male student population, like to match make the rest of the male student population together."

"T…That's a club?" squeaked Matthew, not believing his ears. Privately, he thought about how it would be nice if he could be matched with someone… He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and tucked them away, his cheeks burning.

"…Now that you mention it, it sounds familiar… Is some Japanese dude named Kiku part of it?"

Arthur nodded, releasing another sigh. "Kiku's the vice-president, and very involved. 'Yaoi' is a term from Japan, after all."

"And there's not some kind of group for the girls like that?"

"Not particularly, no. No one has the courage to try and make a group like that, however, Elizabeta is willing to help anyone in need. She's not limited to the male population."

"Anyways, what does she have to do with this Gilbert what's-his-name?" Alfred returned to the main point.

"Well, they've been best friends ever since they were younger, I believe – or rather, rivals," coughed Arthur, clearing his throat. He didn't mention how Elizabeta used to think she was a boy. "And they formerly dated. It didn't work out as Elizabeta is currently with Angelique, but they still help each other out whenever needed."

"So that chick's one of the people who's handed his ass to him." Alfred bluntly observed. Matthew lightly hit him for being rude, but Alfred showed no sign of feeling any pain. "Okay, so? What about that Antonio guy?"

"Milton, I'm sure you remember Lovino from before? The foul tempered one. He's always like that."

"Matthew." He corrected. Why couldn't people remember his name? What was so difficult about the name 'Matthew'? Seriously. "And yes, I do."

"He and Antonio have been on and off all of this year, ever since Antonio confessed his rather obvious feelings to Lovino at the end of last term." Arthur explained, seemingly not bothered by how much he was gossiping. His homework was now abandoned and Arthur's full attention was on the twins. "Antonio is the most oblivious fellow you'll ever meet, including your brother here–"

"Hey!"

"–and is hopelessly in love with Lovino. He'll do whatever he asks."

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry?" Arthur had hoped they wouldn't ask about him. He didn't particularly want to talk about himself.

"Well, Francis seems willing to do anything for you."

"...I suppose so."

"And I heard you were a former delinquent." Alfred leaned down by Arthur's face, as if he was interrogating him. Arthur scowled, and moved away.

"I would very much like my personal space!"

"Then stop avoiding me, dammit!"

"Al, settle down, eh?" Matthew attempted to be the usual role of peace keeper he played whenever Alfred got into an argument, but this time it seemed to be failing. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about that…"

"Exactly, wanker. Listen to your brother!"

"Fine. Then tell us more about _Gilbert._"

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to say?" grumbled Arthur. "He's a narcissistic bastard who cares for very few and easily wants revenge for stupid things!" _Wrong. He cares deeply for his friends and family._

Silently, Matthew asked himself if that meant the albino would try to achieve revenge against him for sitting at the Bad Touch Trio's table. He wanted to shrug it off, seeing how utterly ridiculous the idea was, but he wasn't sure if he could rest easy. Gilbert Beilschmidt definitely seemed determined once he set his mind to it, but it was just so… _stupid. No one can be _that _shallow, can they?_

He hoped Alfred didn't voice his thoughts; he didn't want to hear any more loud arguments that never seemed to end. Luckily, his brother stayed silent, which was quite unlike him.

Alfred knew Matthew was anxious and worried. He usually was, but in this case, this Gilbert could be a potential danger to him, as stupid as it sounded. But Alfred wasn't taking any chances – they had dealt with bullies for more than two lifetimes. It would be best to look into this when Matthew wasn't around. He kept quiet.

Arthur was unnerved at the silence and finally turned back to his notebook, huffing. "If you're quite done interrogating me, I'd like to finish this."

"Fine. C'mon, Matt, let's go and walk around the school." Alfred headed towards the door and opened it.

"S-Sure…" stammered Matthew, a little unsure of what was happening. _Uh oh._ Alfred rarely called him 'Matt' unless he was upset or worrying about something. He followed Alfred's lead and stepped out the door. "U-Um, bye, Arthur."

"Don't get lost and be back by 5:30," Arthur adopted a fatherly tone and didn't look up from his work.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, _dad,_" Alfred rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him with a little more force than necessary. Matthew flinched.

"Al, aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Matt?" said Alfred, smiling as if nothing was wrong and he'd had the most perfect day anyone could ask for. Matthew wasn't buying it.

The two neared the corner where the stairs were. But before Matthew could question his brother, Alfred yelped and fell back, rubbing his head. "Ow! Shit!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alfred had run into someone, effectively causing them to fall back as well.

The Canadian was horrified the other person had fallen down the stairs and quickly peeked to check. "A-Are you alright?"

It was an auburn haired teenager who looked remarkably like Lovino who had been knocked over, with a peculiar hair curl coming out from the left side of his head instead of the right. He had hazel eyes and wore a hurt expression, but was fortunately still at the top of the stairs – thanks to a well-built student with slicked back blonde hair and light blue eyes who had caught him. Matthew recognized him from his History class. _What was his name again...?_

"Feliciano!" The blonde exclaimed, his deep voice clearly annoyed. He pushed the auburn up so he could stand on his own. "What the hell are you doing?"

"V-Ve, I'm sorry, Ludwig! I was suddenly hit by something and now my forehead hurts…" 'Feliciano' whined, immediately clinging to his companion who sighed, apparently used to the gesture.

_Ah, right! Ludwig. _Matthew turned back to Alfred, relieved the other was okay. His twin was rubbing his head, face contorted with pain. "Oww… My head's going to be cracked open at this rate…"

He helped Alfred stand up and looked back to the other pair, who were now safely at the top of the stairs. "Sorry about that… Alfred wasn't looking where he was going."

"It's fine, ve~!" The auburn smiled happily, seemingly recovered. "I don't think I've seen you around before! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Matthew."

"The name's Alfred!" Alfred grinned, liking the other's bubbly personality already. "This is our first day here, so…"

"Oh! New students? That's wonderful~! I'm Feliciano! Ve, nice to meet you~."

"Ludwig." Ludwig merely said, his eyes scanning over every detail of the twins. Matthew swallowed nervously. He looked awfully strict, his expression stoic. And from the way he talked, it sounded like he was constantly lecturing somebody.

"How was your first day at Heta?" bounced Feliciano excitedly. "Was it fun? Did you make friends? Oh, if you didn't, Ludwig and I'll be your friends!"

"Slow down, Feliciano. You're talking too fast again."

"Am I? Ve, I didn't notice~!"

Alfred shrugged. "It was okay."

"Okay?" Feliciano gasped in horror. "Only okay! That's not possible, Alfredo! Heta is always exciting and fun!" _Exciting, maybe. Fun, not so much._

Alfred didn't look perplexed at the nickname and actually grinned. "Alfredo? Isn't that a pasta or something?"

"Ve, _pasta_! You like pasta too?" As impossible as it seemed, Feliciano's energy levels seemed to increase tenfold. Matthew never knew someone could be more hyper than his brother, but somehow, Feliciano was. "I love pasta! It's my favorite food! We should make pasta together sometime!" Ludwig facepalmed, sighing.

"Sounds awesome!" exclaimed Alfred, genuinely pleased.

"Okay, ve~! Let's get together sometime and make pasta together! Then we can eat it, and make more and–"

"Sorry," interrupted Ludwig, looking perplexed, "but we should really be going."

"Oh, right! We were in a hurry!" Feliciano seemed to remember, his eyes widening. Ludwig exhaled in relief. "Okay, I'll see you later, Alfredo!"

"See ya, Feliciano!" Alfred called, watching the pair go.

"Thank you." Matthew quietly said, smiling. _You've helped a lot._

"Huh? What was that, Mattie?"

"Oh, nothing, Al... It's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I kinda hated how this chapter developed. Terrible ending and stuff. Alfred seemed really OOC to me and there wasn't really anything I could do about it... Gah.<strong>

**(I just realized I haven't been using disclaimers or warnings...)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially "Guests"), favorited and followed! I've gotten a lot of reception to this fic, which is reall****y surprising. ^^**

**Once again, if you spot any typos or errors, or have any constructive criticism, please let me know!**

**(It seems each chapter grows longer... Well, we'll see about that.)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: OMG GUYS TODAY IS A DAY OF HETALIA IF ANY OF YOU HAVE TUMBLRS CHECK IT IMMEDIATELY AHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO BREAK TUMBLR**

**HETALIA. SEASON. FIVE.**

**FUCK YEAH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Swearing ahoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hola, amigo!"<p>

"Geez, Franny-Pants, it took you long enough!" Gilbert huffed, annoyed. His hot chocolate was cold and the mini marshmallows were almost completely gone in the thick drink. He and Antonio had been waiting for the last member of the Bad Touch Trio to show up in their usual place; a cozy small restaurant by called Stella's. It was a little less than ten minutes away from their dorm building.

"I apologize," murmured Francis, not at all eager for their meeting. Ever since lunch, he had been frantically thinking of options to possibly persuade his friend to change his mind and forget his ridiculous ideas for revenge. However, Gilbert Beilschmidt was not one to be persuaded very easily (when it was his pride at stake at least), and Francis knew better than anyone. He slid into the faded red booth next to Antonio. "I was… busy."

"What, Eyebrows bitching about some unawesome thing again?" Gilbert asked with a smirk. He enjoyed teasing his friends about their love lives – especially Francis and Arthur's as he was close to both of them. _Man, he used to be so fun… Now he's just a prissy student council president. _It wasn't completely true; Arthur still let loose. Occasionally.

Francis wasn't entirely sure he wanted to inform Gilbert of his current living arrangements. As much as he could, he'd try to protect his cousins. He hoped Gilbert wouldn't go too far. "You could say that."

"What's wrong, Francis? You do not look so good! Smile, amigo!" Antonio encouraged, a concerned look on his face. He didn't like seeing his friends unhappy and upset.

"Yeah, Franny, seriously! It's like Eyebrows is rubbing off on you!"

"Sorry. I was just thinking of how much work I have tonight," he smiled tiredly. It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Alright, let's make this quick then! First of all," Gilbert took a large swig of his drink. "We need to find out more about him. Likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, _everything_."

_Quoi_? "…Gil, is that not going a bit too far?" He had thought Gilbert was going to pull a stupid prank and be over it. Not stalk Matthew to learn everything about him.

"Nope. He humiliated me – I mean _us _in front of the whole school, Franny. This is going to be big." Was Francis going to back out of it? Gilbert scoffed at the thought. _No way. He's more awesome than that._

"But it was not him who threw the pizza at you, no?" Antonio asked. "Would it not be better to search for that person?"

Gilbert waved off the suggestion. "Too much work. Besides, this kid needs to learn not to sit at the Bad Touch Trio's table."

Francis had been friends with Gilbert for a long time now – they had met each other in freshman year, and instantly started a friendship over not liking Roderich Edelstein (who was Gilbert's cousin). Antonio joined in when they were sophomores and a sort of war started. Elizaveta Héderváry, who Gilbert had dated for a short time and quickly broke up with, sided with the Austrian who had been in fact her new boyfriend. It was actually a rather complicated love/hate triangle with many of them holding grudges against each other. Antonio had been together with Roderich for a while in freshman year. He wasn't the type to hold grudges and was mainly just going along with his new friends. And ever since Arthur Kirkland came to the school, Francis and he had a sort of love-hate relationship. Arthur, of course, sided with Roderich and Elizaveta purely because he despised the French teen at the time (he still does).

"Francis?"

"Oh, forgive me," said Francis, snapping out his reminiscing of the past. He still didn't understand how Gilbert worked – willing to obsess over finding everything out about his cousin but not to find the one who hit him, which would actually be much easier if Gilbert would just ask around a little bit. "Gilbert, just… Mathieu is my family. You must remember that."

Gilbert snorted. "Well, duh. The awesome me would not forget something like that!"

"Then you should realize my hesitation, yes?"

"Cousins are totally unawesome, Franny."

"I recognize your dislike of _your_ cousin, but not everyone is the same way."

"Yeah, so what the hell are you trying to say? You want out?" His eyes darkened.

"Perhaps. It depends if you are going to hurt petit Mathieu in any way, I will not participate."

Antonio looked back and forth between his two best friends, not liking how their voices were growing louder and louder.

"Then what the fuck are you going to do? Go tell him and break your fucking promise?!"

"Of course not," said Francis, trying to remain neutral but ultimately failing. "I do not break my promises. You are my best friend, Gilbert, but try to understand."

"Well, I fucking don't!" The more upset the albino became, the more the swearing continued and the more the German accent grew thicker. "You either side with your _friends_ or your _family_, Francis. Not both."

Francis blinked. "You are going to make me choose?"

"Ja," he answered simply. Now that he thought about it, the more ridiculous their argument seemed and Gilbert was beginning to feel a bit uncertain about his plot for revenge against this Matthew. Was it really worth losing his friendship over? _Nein_. But his pride wouldn't allow him to back down now.

Gilbert's hot chocolate sat forgotten, now completely cold. Antonio remained quiet. He expected Francis to choose his family, over their friendship. If Antonio were in the same situation, he knew he would. If it was Gilbert's brother who was being plotted against by Francis, Gilbert would choose Ludwig. Naturally, Antonio assumed Francis would do the same.

"I," Francis began, showing no sign of division or uncertainty, "choose my family." His tone was firm and his eyes unwavering.

For a moment that seemed to last much longer than it actually did, Gilbert was silent. What else was he expecting; Francis' choice wasn't at all surprising. "Fine then. Get the fuck out of here." Gilbert was surprised at the evenness in his words.

Easily Francis could have refused or retorted that no, this was America – Land of the Free and no, he would not leave merely because he was commanded to. But instead, he gathered himself, quietly stood and left. The shop's bell tinkled merrily, signaling Francis' leave.

Antonio watched him go, not quite knowing what would happen next. The Bad Touch Trio – their group of best friends _forever_ – had just broken up. Sure, they'd argued before over many things and always resolved them in the end, but now… To be honest, Antonio had no idea. He hoped Gilbert would be able to let go of this grudge for Francis and their friendship's sake.

"Antonio."

Hopeful, he looked up.

A pale fist clenched tightly. "I want to know everything about this fucking kid."

His heart sank.

"Are you with me? Or are you going to fucking _leave _like that French bastard?!" The fist slammed into the table with an angry thud, and the hot chocolate which was no longer hot spilled.

_Now who's the one who sounds like Arthur? _Antonio silently asked. "Gil…"

"_Well?_"

He drew in a sharp breath. "…I will help you, amigo." Wait. What was he _saying_? He didn't want to see anyone get hurt, that was for sure, but he couldn't bear to see the Prussian alone. There had to be some solution to this problem and he would find it. But for now, he would have to go along with Gilbert's plans and everything would work out in the end… right?

Gilbert knew he had a problem with holding grudges, he always had. If something or someone pissed him off, they were going to regret it. Before it had seemed stupid – even to him, although he'd never admit it – but now, this _Matthew _had ripped apart his friendship with Francis. And that was unforgivable. "Awesome," he said simply. "Now here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>"So, where should we go? This school's so big!"<p>

"Well, I'd say the cafeteria's out…"

"Let's explore! Maybe we'll find some secret passage or something!"

"…Al, really?" Matthew sighed, a bit exasperated at his brother's imagination. "Anyways, maybe we'll run into someone who'll be willing to be a guide."

"Feliciano looked like he would've."

"Probably."

Alfred and Matthew were currently walking from their dorm building to the school. They had already checked out their building thoroughly; there were a couple bathrooms below, as well as a small and rather well-kept kitchen. There were a few tables complete with sets of chairs, as well as two couches and a TV. It was quite roomy and looked very comfortable. There was another dorm building right next to theirs, which was identical. Matthew assumed it was for people who had dorm room numbers one through twenty-five.

The school was a good two hundred yards from building and it took about five minutes to walk there. It reminded Matthew of a small park - there were trees with its leaves varying from yellow to orange to red, dark green wooden benches, flower beds of all kinds and color, clean and new pavement paths and even a fountain that was kept in pristine condition. The water was pure, and he saw several coins of all sorts decorating the bottom of the shallow pool. He didn't recognize some and Matthew had a hunch they were foreign coins.

"Is the school even still, like… open?" Alfred asked, casually behind his head. Sure, the scene was pretty and all, but he was easily bored by nature. Looking at scenery wasn't really his thing.

"Of course it is! There are a lot of clubs and stuff that meets after school. And some students like to stay and use the computer lab and the library." _Though I'm pretty sure that happens in most high schools._

"Huh…" He didn't really see the point of staying after, to be honest. _Seriously, who studies anymore? Besides Grumpy Eyebrows anyways…_

"Well, for now, I guess we should keep walking around on our own. Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone to show us around." said Matthew as they reached the school.

"We don't need a tour guide."

"Think of it as someone who'll introduce us to everyone and get to know the area better, Al. Or whatever else to convince yourself…"

"Yeah, yeah. After you," Alfred opened the door and held it for him.

"Why thank you, sir. I could never have opened it myself."

"That's what a hero's here for! To help people!"

He smiled. "Whatever you say, Al." They occasionally had silly banters back and forth, for no reason; not unlike most siblings. It put him at ease, knowing he had a healthy relationship with his brother.

They stepped inside and to the immediate left of them was the main office. To the right were more offices that dealt with attendance. The tiles were neatly set in patterns of red, white and green. Red lockers could be seen in the distance in the main hallway.

"How many classes do you have down here?" Matthew questioned. "Mine are mostly upstairs."

"I think most of them are down here… Probably."

"You forgot already?"

"…No, of course not. I'm the hero! Heroes don't forget! Hahaha!"

The Canadian rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed with his brother's forgetfulness. "Okay, let's just walk down here first. Then we'll go upstairs."

"Whatever makes you happy, bro."

So the two started walking down the long, multi-colored hallway and tried to memorize where everything was and where their classes for the rest of the year would be. There were bulletin boards with various news pieces and fliers with updates about what were happening around the school. Classroom doors were still open, and they passed by some language rooms and a computer lab filled with rows of monitors. There were also some printers, faxes, copiers and scanners.

About half way down the hallway, it split off to the left, and eventually led to a door that would lead outside and to a staircase upstairs. "Should we keep going or…?"

"Might as well."

They passed more classrooms and a small, more hidden hallway (Matthew had to drag Alfred away) and they reached the end of the hallway, where another staircase was. At the top was the library directly across and more classrooms.

"I want to see the inside of the library." said Matthew.

"No fair! You get to go into the library, but I don't get to explore the super secret hallway of awesomeness?" His brother whined with a pout.

He ignored him and walked into the library. A desk was on the right and a woman with her brown hair tied up in a large bun sat, quietly reading. She didn't look up as he entered with his grumbling twin. There were several tables, some in the front and to the back, all off to the side. There was one several feet away from the desk, and some comfy looking sofa-like chairs. There were some taller tables with identical computer and keyboards as they had seen in the computer lab room. A few students were lounging about with a book in hand, doing homework or in front of a computer typing away. Rows filled with books of all sizes and colors were kept neatly and everything seemed very tidy, Matthew noted.

At one of the tables sat an Asian boy with a hairstyle that seemed rather similar to a bowl cut, but the bottom strands were longer. His empty brown eyes were staring down at a thick looking book. Alfred's face lit up and he grinned excitedly.

"Hey, it's Kiku!" He nearly shouted, and Matthew winced as some people and the librarian looked up with a sharp glare. She was ready to set her book down and march over to give the boys a good scolding for causing such a disturbance in a library of all places, and how they should respect this prestigious learning area and how lucky they were to even have such an extensive collection of books to choose from for their own entertainment and enjoyment.

Matthew inwardly sighed. He really did think things through too much. But the librarian didn't look very happy; not in the least. In fact, she looked like she wanted to throttle Alfred. "Alfred, be quiet, please!" He hushed, not wanting to be banned from the library for the rest of his high school career. Alfred seemed not to hear him, and bounced over to the boy.

Kiku glanced up, a bit irritated that he was interrupted while in the middle of reading his favorite manga and for the rather obnoxious voice that was the cause. He had no qualms against Alfred considering he had barely met him that day, but he was only slightly peeved at the sheer volume of the voice. "Konnichiwa, Jones-san," he greeted with a neutral expression.

Alfred frowned at the Japanese student in front of him. "Kiku, I told you to call me Alfred! That stuff is way too formal, dude. I mean, I know you have the whole suffix thing and being polite, but we're friends already, right?"

Kiku tilted his head to the side, as if he was considering the request. "If you wish… Alfred-san." It would best not to argue and cause a scene, he thought. But it was almost… _endearing_that he thought of them as friends already. Alfred was either extremely friendly or much too obnoxious for Kiku to bear, coercing him into giving up easily.

The American smiled as he was addressed with his first name, and ignored the "-san" part. "Much better! So what're you doing?" He leaned over and tried to peer at the cover so he could read the title, but Kiku immediately set it down on the table, completely flat. Matthew would admit that he was also curious to know. "Reading some manga?"

"Yes." So Alfred knew of manga. Perhaps their friendship could work.

"What's the name of it?"

"Nichijou. It is quite interesting."

Alfred looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but then they'd be there all day so Matthew took the courtesy of interrupting him. "Well, Alfred, maybe we should get going. It's getting late, and we want to see more of the school, eh?" Finding a guide would've been nice, but they could figure it out.

"Oh, right!" His brother easily wriggled out of Matthew's grip to his dismay. "Kiku, can I ask a favor?"

"Very well. Go ahead, Alfred-san."

"Would you mind giving us a tour of the school?" Alfred asked with the most heroic grin he could muster. "Mattie and I'd really appreciate it!"

Kiku hesitated for a moment while Matthew was extremely tempted to hit his twin to knock some sense into him. Wasn't it obvious that he was in the middle of reading and he was trying to relax? Sometimes, Matthew wondered if they were really related. He waited for the other student to say no, but the refusal never came.

"It would be my pleasure," Kiku said, as he stood up. He turned to them and bowed. "Let us go now."

"Are you sure–"

"Alright!" Alfred enthusiastically pumped his fist in the air with a grin. "You're the best, dude! C'mon, let's go. I want to be done by dinner!"

"Hai. Let us go." Kiku gathered his things, and Matthew could only watch as the two started to leave the library after him. He quickly followed, grateful for the Japanese student's offer, but still felt guilty. They had interrupted him from reading his book, which he seemed irritated about. _So much for first impressions._

"These are all English rooms here. This is for Math. Down here," Kiku gestured to a hallway that split off to the right this time, "is the Upper Science Wing." The lockers were in sections of green and white, compared to the red ones in the main hallway.

"All of the rooms are for Science?"

"Correct, Alfred-san. This is another English room, that's the Staff room, and these stairs lead back down to first floor. However, we'll keep walking and take the stairs at the end here." He gestured to each classroom as he spoke. "Another Math room, a room for History, more for Math and a Science room."

"Ooh, I have Biology and Math here!"

"These two rooms are for Math as well," Kiku pointed, as they rounded the corner to go back downstairs. Matthew felt a little overwhelmed at how fast Kiku was showing them around, but decided not to argue. After all, they had bothered him in the first place.

They turned right and saw another room a staircase to the left. "This room is the Music Room. Chorus and band practices are held here. There are several pianos, guitars and other instruments to play, and many people use this room a lot as a place to meet. "

Alfred bounded down the stairs to a landing that split the stairs in half and pointed at a door without a doorknob. "What's this?"

"That is a shortcut from the Music Room to the stairs. Many people use it when the bell rings. You cannot enter it from outside; only if you are in the Music Room."

They rounded a corner to the right this time after descending the stairs and two doors were open, leading into a large gymnasium. "This is the gym. We have Physical Education here, and the lockers are down there." He pointed quite a ways inside the gym to the right, past some bleachers. "The bleachers can be folded up when needed to make more room."

"That's awesome!"

The trio retraced their steps to where the stairs were, and Kiku faced to the right. "You already know the cafeteria is there, correct?"

Matthew nodded and Alfred said, "Yep!" Matthew was grateful Kiku didn't mention anything about the incident earlier as they continued their way. The Japanese student stopped and gestured towards the bathrooms and a room across from them.

"The restrooms are here, and the nurse's office is right across from it. The attendance office is also connected through the nurse's room. If you are late by the second bell, than you must check into the attendance office and receive late passes. Otherwise, you will most definitely get a detention from your teacher." He explained without blinking even once, which Matthew found a little weird.

They were back near the main office again, having circled most of the school. "Do you need me to show you this floor as well?" asked Kiku. At this point, he didn't exactly mind anymore, but he would be a polite host.

"That would be really nice, thank you," Matthew said, still flustered at forcing a classmate to give them a tour. Alfred, of course, didn't seem bothered by it.

"Hey, thanks man! You're the best!"

"It is my job as the junior student body secretary to be as much help as I can." Kiku bowed once again and Matthew found himself surprised and not surprised at this revelation. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and they continued their way. "Here is the Freshman Foundations room, where freshman learn how to use computers in greater detail, explore Photoshop and more."

Alfred made a face. "Glad we missed it!"

"Oh, be quiet, Al." Matthew rolled his eyes, and turned back to Kiku. "Sorry, please continue."

Was that a hint of amusement in the Japanese student's eyes? Matthew blinked. No, it was gone. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. "Ah, yes. These two rooms are language rooms, French and Spanish." Kiku pointed to each one, which were separated by a row of red lockers.

"What's this area here?" Alfred pointed to a square like area next to the Spanish room that had a pair of doors behind it. There was an "island" of lockers in the middle.

"Oh, this is Senior Square. All of the seniors' lockers are here, and it's a place for them to relax." His tone seemed a bit… curt. _Strange_, Matthew thought. But he shrugged it off easily enough.

"Across here before the stairs are both bathrooms. Here is the computer lab," gestured Kiku, as they walked past a water fountain. "If you have a free period, you can come here for a number of things. There are printers, faxes and everything you need. You do, however, should have a pass to come here. You can ask your teacher for one."

"Aww, that sucks!"

Kiku proceeded to show them a few more language rooms, the Lower Science Wing, and some Science rooms until finally they reached the small, hidden hallway Alfred had been so eager to check out.

"So, what's down here?" asked Alfred excitedly, almost bouncing in anticipation. "Is it a secret passage way? Where does it lead?"

"Maybe if you were quiet for a moment, Al, Kiku could explain." Matthew quietly hushed from beside his twin. Kiku looked amused at the American's eagerness, and even smiled.

"The Art Room is right here," he said as he entered the narrow hallway, and showed them into quite a large room. "It used to be the garage, but now we use it for art. Across here is another history room." He walked down towards the end and turned the corner. "Here is yet another history room for American Studies Honors, or ASH for short. It's a required class, but there are only a few actual students who take this class. The rest take levels one, two or three." He turned to the twins. "Are either of you taking ASH?"

Matthew shook his head and surprisingly, it was Alfred who nodded. "Yep! I'm pretty good with American history. It's my best subject!"

"I know more about Canadian history…" murmured Matthew. "But I'm in level three."

Kiku simply nodded. "It depends a lot on which teacher you have, but they're all quite good." There was nothing more in the hallway, and he led the brothers out. He proceeded to show them to the last bit of the main hallway. "Here is the room where the sophomores meet for Teen Roles, which is a required class."

"Yeah, I have it first period!" smiled Alfred, who looked pretty happy. "We go outside and onto the ropes course! It's awesome!"

"All of the elements are really high…"

Kiku looked sympathetically at Matthew. After all, he had dealt with it the previous year. The elements were all fifty feet high and included rock climbing, zip lining, climbing posts and other extreme activities. He felt a bit sick thinking about it again. It was lucky for him that the climbing wasn't absolutely required, he only had to belay. "If you do not wish to participate on the elements, you are allowed to remain on the ground and belay." Matthew was relieved and nodded gratefully.

"Now… Here in the left corner and at the end of the hallway, we have two more rooms for English. Out here," Kiku pointed towards a pair of red doors, "is an exit to leave the school."

"We can leave the school during the day?!"

"No. Only juniors and seniors are allowed to during their free periods and lunch."

Alfred pouted and looked put out. "Man that sucks!"

"You only have to wait until next year and you'll be able to leave." Kiku said, turning to the both of them. "Now, do you have any questions while I'm still here?"

"Hmm…"

"Would you mind telling us about sports and clubs?" asked Matthew, curious. He was interested in some of the activities and would like to join one if he could. Despite the slim chances, he hoped they would have a hockey team.

"Ah, yes. There are different sports during the different seasons, much like other schools. We have football, soccer, basketball, hockey, fencing and track and field." Matthew couldn't believe his ears and looked at Kiku in shock. He slowly smiled. "For clubs, there are several ranging from the Newspaper Club, Literary Magazine, Yearbook Committee, Art Club, Math Club, Drama Club and Student Council. There's a wide variety."

Alfred nudged Matthew with a bright grin. "Hey bro, you can play here too! That's awesome!"

"Oh? Do you play a sport?" He looked curiously at the boy. Maybe he played soccer.

Matthew nodded, only slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I play hockey. It's my favorite sport."

"He's really good at it too! No one can beat my little bro!"

"Al, how many times do we have to go through this? We're _twins._"

"I was still born first~!"

Matthew threw his hands up in the air, exasperated and continued to rant to his brother. Kiku observed the whole scene with amusement. He wasn't expecting hockey. _But as they always say_, Kiku smiled to himself, _don't judge a book by its cover._

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly sorry for my later update! I'm busy with, like, seven RPs and school just started... ;;<strong>

**If anyone's interested, they should check out the Manor of Fate RP! Really angsty and based after HetaOni. And the other main RP I joined is a Chessverse one. It's really awesome! Search "APH En Passant" and see what you can find~. I'm Monaco and Korea! Hope to see you around!**

**Also I'm sorry for the horrible ending. This chapter is extremely long and it's the longest any of my chapters have ever been... ;A;  
><strong>

**(Shit I was just stung by a hornet it hurts)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you see any typos or mistakes. (Also Prussia and pretty much everyone is OOC I'm so sorry.) Thank you!**


End file.
